custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Outo (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Outo was a quirky Ta-Matoran who was served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Like all other Ta-Matoran, Outo began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a village in the Western Plains of the Northern Continent, where he worked as a Trader, often travelling around the Matoran Universe to acquire exotic merchandise. During one of his journeys, Outo went to Metru Nui and became enchanted by the island, particularly the commercial nature of Po-Metru and Ta-Metru. Regularly, Outo's stall was stocked with farming equipment to aid the resident agricultural workers of the Western Plains. However, as the occupation often required him to travel too frequently for his liking in order to purchase new wares, Outo tired of the profession, giving it up as if it were a passing role. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Outo conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence, remaining in his village. However, with the majority of his village's warriors away at the war, he was forced to defend his fellow Matoran, becoming a guard for his settlement's shrine, which contained the tomb of Toa Nikila. Order of Mata Nui Service Outo managed to survive a large duration of the War in Western Plains of the Northern Continent. However, prior to the events of the Final Push, Makuta Gorast led the Visorak Horde into the two main continents of the central Matoran Universe, an offensive which disrupted the delicate balance of power and dislodged the Order of Mata Nui's foothold in the war. Thus, Outo was driven out of his village. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Outo was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the destruction of their villages, Outo relocated himself to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott, where he joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Outo became the Sanctuary Guard for the Kanohi Avohkii, with Carnac. ''Zero Hour'' The following day, Turaga Haru ordered for a village meeting in the town square, intent on addressing an issue with the Kanohi stocks. As word had not reached a number of Matoran down at the lakeside, Outo arrived to a small turnout of his fellow villagers. Whilst the citizenry was divided, however, the Cult of Darkness launched its first series of attacks on the fortress, coordinating a successful strike against the fortress of Marlott. The meeting was disrupted by the appearance of a Rahkshi of Slow, which prompted Toa Salu and Salaak into action, apprehending the creature only to be ambushed by Vorkin, Cobarox, and Ignis. A skirmish swiftly broke out in the courtyard, prompting Turaga Haru to order the Matoran to the safety of the fortress. Ninian, however, was reluctant to leave the battle and pulled out a Shrink Kanoka. In spite of being cautioned by Sarnii that throwing it would undoubtedly lead to punishment later on, Ninian hurled the Kanoka at Vorkin, reducing the Skakdi in size by drastic proportions and taking her out of the fight. Outo then apprehended the shrunken Skakdi himself, pinning her down with his foot to defend Ninian. Having overwhelmed their attackers, the village's guardians briefly formulated a tactic for defending the Inner Sanctuary, which held the Avohkii. However, while his attention was drawn, Salaak was incapacitated by "Bonecrusher", a former Dark Hunter and high-ranking Brotherhood agent. Toa Salu promptly countered the attacker only to be engaged by Makuta Scarla, who swiftly appeared behind him and launched a Power Scream. This devastating attack incapacitated the Toa, ensuring his capture and leaving the Matoran citizens defenseless. Outo was then forced to surrender and was bound in chains with his fellow Matoran. After witnessing the brutal murder of a Ta-Matoran villager, Toa Salu, who was chained to the opposite wall of the chamber, began openly mocking Makuta Scarla, claiming that her raid had been successful only in capturing a handful of simple Matoran and reminding her that the Avohkii still eluded capture. After a brief debate over the ideological tensions of the Destiny War, Scarla brought forward Salu's close friend, Salaak, who had been fitted with an Infected Kanohi. She then chose to demonstrate the weakness of Matoran spirit by asking Sarnii a hypothetical question: if she were imbued with the power of a Toa, would she flee the fortress to preserve herself or stay and fight for her friends? However, the Vo-Matoran caught the Makuta off-guard, claiming that she would run then turn to watch the settlement burn. Sensing an affinity with the Matoran and recognizing the malevolence of her destructive spirit, Scarla allowed Sarnii her freedom and released her out into the wilderness. Outo was forced to witness this exchange in its entirety. Shortly afterwards, "Bonecrusher" began torturing the prisoners for information pertaining to the Avohkii's location. During this time, Outo struggled to remain silent though he continued to resist the torment, at one point quipping that he was holding out in hopes of meeting a Ga-Matoran swimming team. Although the former Dark Hunter was intent on betraying Scarla's regime, Outo's constant ridicule of him prompted "Bonecrusher" to dispatch him with a slash to the neck. Thus, Outo succumbed to the torment of his captor and bled to death on the floors of the Marlott courtyard. Outo was later reincarnated on the Red Star. However, as the return mechanism of the Star had malfunctioned, he remained stranded along with a number of other revived inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Being an Ta-Matoran, Outo would have controlled the Element of Fire. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable amount of resistance to hot temperatures. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Outo wore a powerless Kanohi Ruru that was crafted in the shape of a Noble Ruru. Outo was also known to carry a short combat staff, which he had trained with for many years. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance Category:Residents of Morica Category:Matoran Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui